The present invention is directed to an improved apparatus for using single point watering systems. More particularly, the invention is directed to an improved apparatus for implementing single point watering systems in connection with monobloc lead-acid batteries.
Water is lost from the electrolyte in lead-acid batteries due to evaporation and hydrolysis, and must be replaced on a regular basis. Single point watering (SPW) systems are widely available for routinely adding water to lead-acid batteries. Advantages of SPW systems include improved battery life through more precise electrolyte level, substantial maintenance cost savings and significantly improved operator safety compared to manually watered batteries. SPW systems consist of individual refill valves (such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,229), one mounted in each battery cell, with all valves interconnected by means of tubing. A single water inlet at a point in the tubing network allows water to flow into all cells until the refill valves automatically shut off the flow into each cell as the electrolyte level set point is reached. The problems with SPW systems are generally associated with installation and maintenance of the valve and tubing network on the tops of the batteries. Various prior art patents have dealt with problems associated with deterioration of tubing due to attack by acid (U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,176) and damage to SPW system components due to battery handling (U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,946). This invention deals with the problems and expense related to installation.
Installation of a typical tubing network for SPW systems is not without difficulty. In most cases, installation is performed by trained personnel who know how to route, cut and attach tubing to each valve. If the tubing is routed incorrectly, it can kink, blocking flow into one or more cells. If the tubing is cut to the incorrect length, or attached to the valve incorrectly, it can leak or blow off during. the watering operation. If not detected, cells can become under filled or overfilled, and cell damage or acid damage to surrounding structure can occur. In addition to the difficulty of doing it correctly, installation is time consuming. It can take several minutes, up to as much as thirty minutes, per battery to Install a system, which adds a substantial labor expense as a battery fleet may often consist of hundreds of batteries. Battery service organizations, which sell and install SPW systems, may not have sufficient personnel to meet the installation schedule requirements of larger customers.
The expense and problems caused by SPW system installation, limit the appeal of the product to many customers, who are looking for the lowest maintenance cost solution to their battery needs. Wet cell lead-acid batteries, which require regular watering are the most economical when compared to alternative technologies. However, in many cases, high battery maintenance cost drives customers to so-called maintenance free type batteries which do not require watering at all. Battery watering costs are often high enough so that users are willing to pay a premium for these batteries, and for their more expensive charging equipment.
The optimum solution to this long felt problem would reduce the time and skill required to manufacture, install and maintain an SPW system, and provide a standardized SPW system product that would be adaptable to a wide array of battery configurations, allowing installers to quickly mount the same SPW system product on all the batteries in a fleet regardless of battery configuration differences.
Monobloc batteries consist of several cells housed in the same plastic case. Normally these batteries are used in multiple quantities and in many different arrangements in golf cars, scrubbers, scissor lifts and other mobile equipment. The spacing and orientation of monobloc batteries vary widely between applications and equipment brands. Although there is a strongly felt need for SPW on these types of batteries, SPW systems are not widely used due to the relatively high cost. Installation labor is the most significant factor in the total cost, preventing more widespread use.
The present invention is directed to a single point watering system for refilling individual cells of a multi cell monobloc lead-acid battery wherein each battery cell is fitted with a refill control valve. The system includes a manifold and a swivel connector fitting. The manifold has (i) a plurality of outlet bosses positioned at a predetermined spacing to permit the manifold to be assembled to the battery with each outlet boss in sealed fluid communication with one of the refill control valves, (ii) at least one inlet port adapted to receive the swivel connector fitting, and (iii) a longitudinally extending passageway for fluid communication between the inlet port and each outlet boss. The swivel connector fitting has an outlet boss which is mounted in sealed fluid communication and within the manifold inlet port and is rotatable within the inlet port through 360 degrees. The swivel connector fitting also includes ports to communicate with other components of the single point watering system.